


Well, Fuck, You're Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Don't Judge, Fluff, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, T for the overkill on my swearing, gratuitous fluff, his internal monologue is full of cussing, i believe it, it's my headcannon that Nagisa swears a lot in his mind ok?, like seriously this is grotesque fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa isn’t the type to puzzle over people’s actions, to smile with a grossly fond tenderness at the thought of how someone liked their tea or nervously played with their fingers. Nagisa sees overlooked beauty. But he never agonizes over it like he does with Rei. Never like this.</p><p>Or:</p><p>In which Nagisa finally can't handle how breathtaking Rei-chan does is anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Fuck, You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for how tooth-rotting this is. Like none whatsoever.
> 
> Enjoy the gratuitous amounts of cute, my dears!

Nagisa is caught off guard by Rei. It’s just a fact that he’d accepted a long time ago. Small things that Nagisa notices in others, had always had a knack for noticing in others, aren’t forgotten like usual. He saves the most minute of Rei’s actions and mannerisms for use and wonderment at a later date.

And he’d never done that before.

Nagisa isn’t the type to puzzle over people’s actions, to smile with a grossly fond tenderness at the thought of how someone liked their tea or nervously played with their fingers. Nagisa sees overlooked beauty. But he never agonizes over it like he does with Rei. Never like this.

The tall teen would smile long-sufferingly, adoringly around a blush that clung to his cheekbones and the tips of his ears with such softness in his Persian Violet eyes (Rei’s Botany books had been more interesting than the math homework he had been pointedly ignoring last week) it made the blonde mirror that expression at the thought. Or he would laugh, that surprisingly deep, warm sound tinkling through Nagisa’s body in a way that forced him to strive for more and more and more, as if he were possessed. Or he would sit there and read-much like he is now-gaze tearing apart the phrases, sentences, words with a steady rapidity that frightened a mind like Nagisa’s. Rei’s lashes would flutter. His slightly parted lips would twitch and flex at the ghost of words nearly spat-out in his speed.

Nagisa shakes his head to clear it. This was weird. His body feels tense, tight. And all his thoughts are mashing together, swirling, swirling in this kind of hurricane that’s imprinted on all sides with Rei and every little bit of him Nagisa has seen or inferred. And it won’t stop. And it doesn’t slow down. All he can think of is the sweep of Rei’s goddamn cheekbones, the little near curl in the middle of his forehead, the way he breathes before he dives, when he’s asleep. It’s bad. He’s got it bad. His emotions towards Rei are so much more than he thought initially. Nagisa wants it to bother him.

He is so fucking breathtaking though.

A small huff of breath, lacking enough pitch to be called a laugh, hangs waiting for acknowledgement in the companionably silent air that often coated Rei’s room. The intensely focused teen’s gaze travels along to the bottom of the page before he brings a questioning gaze to lock with Nagisa’s awe-struck one.

It’s as if all the building emotions are packed into this moment. Every bit of observation and the adoration that had bloomed from it is completely swallowing him as Rei looks more and more confused. And it hurts. His chest is aching, threatening to split in half as his brain screams at him.

Tell him now. Say it right now. Tell him everything you’ve been thinking. He needs it now. You need it now. You’ll lose your sanity. Say it now.

Now, Nagisa.

All the exquisite things that could ever exist in Nagisa’s world are found in the arch of Rei’s eyebrows. All the stunning sights in the frown playing his lips, despite the mirth abundant, ebullient in his eyes. Oh God. Fuck. He’s just so lost in all this. All the weight from the months of watching and waiting is crushing him and he’s so unprepared it’s left him breathless, dazzled and wide-eyed.

"Rei." he croaks, watching the humor turn fast to nearly panicked concern as the bespectacled boy drops his book and clambers to kneel in front of Nagisa, cupping his face, through a watery gaze.

Crying. He’s fucking crying. God, this is stupid. But it just hit him so hard. Like all the things about and with Rei do. They blindside him. He laughs at himself softly. Rei holds his face tighter and coaxes his eyes open, up to lock with his. There’s a small smile on those lips now. He likes that better than Rei’s frowns. One side of the blue-haired teen’s mouth pulled up a bit farther than the other, resulting in this sort of childish, lopsided grin that made his heart do this stuttering thing. His eyes are so soft. Rei’s looking at him with this tenderness, this painful level sweetness and he just can’t. He can’t not listen to his brain anymore.

Nagisa giggles a bit, leaning forward, brushing their noses together and laughing outright-though still with the same breathy lightness of one afraid to break the moment-at the blush that dusts a faint shade of peony across Rei’s cheekbones. Fuck. He’s just so beautiful all the time. How is that fair?

"Rei."

"Nagisa-ku-…."

He can’t see how Rei looks now. As much as he wants to, he refuses to open his eyes. The press of lips to lips was warm and soft, like the slide of large hands to the nape of Nagisa’s neck as they tilted his head up for a deeper feel. The brush of a nose attuned for this sort of interaction on the area just between his own nose and cheek lights some sort of need that launches him into a clinging position around Rei’s larger, lankier form. The near whimper he releases followed by a gentle groan from his counterpart as said teen’s tongue takes a particularly slow, reverent swipe across the bottom of Nagisa’s newly-parted lips is what he’s sure it feels like to fall in love for the rest of his life. But he can’t look. Kisses are meant to be shared with eyes closed.

 

Even ones with all the world’s beauty to be found in them.


End file.
